


Nothing But Trouble

by danbaihe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ascension, Attempted Murder, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Related, Blood, Blood and Injury, Chan and Felix are brothers, Cult, Cults, Gore, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Jisung falsely accused of murder and then freed after accusations proved false, M/M, Murder, Rituals, Sacrifice, Sacrifices, Violence, it girl but male kind of, ritualistic killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danbaihe/pseuds/danbaihe
Summary: “You look like you haven’t enjoyed a good burger in a hot minute, kid.”  The woman at the counter eyed him suspiciously.  Jisung sighed, clenching his jaw.  Why couldn’t he fucking enjoy his burger in peace?He tried to smile, but it came off more like a grimace.  “I haven’t.  Prison food tends to make you want to empty your stomach, not fill it.”  He responded.  The woman seemed to get the message, backing off.He looked back down at his plate, exhaling.  It was okay.  He had his perfect burger.  Right here.  And fries.  And a smoothie.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Kudos: 33





	Nothing But Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know. I'm sorry. Had the idea. Had to run with it. Expect a lot more cult aus on the way, i have so many i suddenly have ideas for again its kind of weird lmao.
> 
> No specific playlist for this one but the songs i was listening to when writing were:  
> Snowcone - REI AMI  
> SHE - Winona Oak

“No one is glad you’re back- not with the fucking trouble you’ll bring us now. Even if it wasn’t you who did it.” The man sighed from the driver’s seat.

“Wow, I’m so glad you all hate the fact that I’m back completely ignoring the fact that something traumatic happened to me and I was wrongfully blamed.” Jisung shot back, scoffing. His town was small- everyone knew everyone. And right now? Even though he was released by new evidence turning up- something with the DNA results going wrong or something- the town was convinced he, Han Jisung, was a murderer.

And honestly?

Chan did a good job at making him the scapegoat.

Chan, his- well, now ex-boyfriend. And also almost murderer. As in Chan almost murdered him, and he got away. Kind of like the it girl, but a lot less satisfying because Chan ran away and it was like he had never been there in the first place.

Yeah.

No one found the boy Jisung claimed did it, and because he was there, tired, covered in blood, experiencing shock- he was obviously the go to.

Chan? Well, even if they could find evidence that Chan was there, he was a perfect Christian boy, whereas Jisung was obsessed with horror and once almost set his house on fire. Accidentally- but, with the way he dresses? Might as well be a walking target for people to attack. Especially with the amount of cults in the area. For some reason, people imagined the almost alt kid spilling blood before they imagined the nice, well-kept, well-dressed boy with a knife in one hand. Chan was literally only hanging out with Jisung in attempts  
To sacrifice him. According to Chan anyways, when he drove the knife in Jisung’s gut.

But apparently a knife wound doesn’t sway the public when you’re the only one left living out of a bunch of teenagers.

Jisung still remembers it too, clear as day.

_”Fuck. I really liked you too. But you see...Yongbok got Jealous and...I needed a sacrifice anyways.” Chan didn’t seem all too bothered for someone who claimed he was as distraught as he was._

_”Fuck you.” Jisung spat, trying his hardest to crawl away. He had been hit twice and on the ground, now trying to crawl away from the guy who just tore his best friend’s stomach open while screaming about how it would redeem him._

_”Oh. Jisung.” Chan seemed genuinely sympathetic for a moment, sighing, before glancing up._

_”Where we’re going- when I catch up with you- there’ll be plenty of time to do that.” Chan said, caressing Jisung’s cheek with his free hand- not hesitating to stab him in the gut with the other. Jisung let out an ear piercing scream, blood seeping out faster the more he moved._

“Look. I don’t think you did it.” Jisung’s old man said, glancing at him in the rearview mirror. “You and that boy- Changbin. You were close. A little too close honestly. You wouldn’t let shit hurt him.” He said. Jisung didn’t look up. Not even at the slightly homophobic comment.

“...But it don’t matter what I think. You’re only staying with us until you get back on your feet. Find a new city or something.”

“Assuming someone hires me.” Jisung said. He was trying to get his old phone to work- but it was, well, old.

“The fuck?” He muttered under his breath.

“What?”

“Nothing, I’m just trying to get this stupid fucking phone to work.”

“Hmm” His dad didn’t respond to his anger towards the phone. “...any plans for your first night of freedom?”

“Hmm. I was thinking maybe setting the church on fire and then committing to a blood ritual and making a deal with the devil to bring my dead friends back.” Jisung deadpanned, scrolling through anything he could- news articles, social media- anything. “Maybe I’ll just have a little throwback and grow attached to two more people so that one of them can fuck me over for a stupid rural cult and also make me watch him kill my other friend.” Jisung continued, reading through his thousands of notifications he got when he was in prison.

“How does a burger sound?” His dad asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Jisung looked up, flashing the rearview mirror a grin. “A burger sounds great.”

“I’ll uh...drop you off with some money. Remember the route home?”

“Like the back of my hand.”

“Cool.”

Silence.

“Oh and Jisung…?”

“Yes, dad?”

“Maybe try not to uh, say stuff quite like that when talking to other people, alright? They aint exactly the happiest you’re back.”

“Right.”

A wonderful fucking burger and a mediocre smoothie sat in front of Jisung. Maybe it was a little dumb, how he had been taking in the smell for nearly two minutes now. Prison food was awful in comparison.

“You look like you haven’t enjoyed a good burger in a hot minute, kid.” The woman at the counter eyed him suspiciously. Jisung sighed, clenching his jaw. Why couldn’t he fucking enjoy his burger in peace?

He tried to smile, but it came off more like a grimace. “I haven’t. Prison food tends to make you want to empty your stomach, not fill it.” He responded. The woman seemed to get the message, backing off.

He looked back down at his plate, exhaling. It was okay. He had his perfect burger. Right here. And fries. And a smoothie.

He dug in, not hesitating to eat nearly half of the huge ass burger in one go. He ignored the weird stares as he gorged himself on his food, exhaling once it was down his throat, and safely in his stomach.

_Jisung had to act fast. He bit Chan’s thumb, Chan screaming and trying to immediately get him off. No, he doesn’t get to scream and back off after fucking stabbing Jisung. Chan’s out for blood? He can be too. He bit harder, Chan trying to effectively shake him off now. Jisung could feel the blood pool in his mouth. It was weird, to feel blood leaving you and blood entering you all at once. Jisung would focus on that later, though._

_He finally let go, Chan falling and scooting back, screaming. “You Fuck!” He screamed, cradling his hand. Jisung spat his own blood at him, Chan backing even further away when it landed on his face._

_Jisung looked to see the knife Chan had from earlier firmly lodged in his abdomen. Fuck. He gripped the handle. At least his pain tolerance was okay? He gripped it again, with his other hand this time, and he started to pull up._

_The scream Jisung let out couldn’t compare to how awful it actually was. He felt the blood leave his system faster when the knife was halfway out. He felt every small, slight movement- and with the cold starting to take over his system, it only burned more._

_”Fuck!” He screamed out, knife clattering to the floor as he slowly got up, gasping. Every small movement hurt. He could do it. He could survive just a little longer._

_Sirens were heard outside. Who called the cops?_

_When had Chan left? Fuck._

_Jisung slowly stood up, hand covering his wound- and failing miserably at actually stopping anything from coming out. Exhaustion filled his body. He glanced over at Changbin’s body. Changbin...fuck. If Chan ever turned up again, Jisung would fuck him up so badly._

_Slowly, adjusting how he walked so as to not further irritate his wound too much, he made it outside, seeing the sirens. Relief flooded his face._

“You look like you haven’t enjoyed a burger in a hot minute, kid.”

The new voice was low, mocking. Jisung paused mid chew to look slowly to his side to see who the voice belonged to. 

The first thought that came to mind was that he was cute. He was around Jisung’s height, with a silver mullet that only he could probably pull off. He wore a cropped black graphic tee- ripped black jeans and a belt Jisung definitely would’ve gotten himself if there were any stores that sold it in town. Boots- martens, like Jisung’s. Shitty stick and poke tattoos on his hands and arms and definitely home-DIY piercings- but it looked good on him. All of it looked good on him. Over it? A long leather coat. It reminded Jisung of Neo- from the matrix? But a cute little punk kid.

“You hear the whole conversation?” Jisung asked, scoffing and turning back to his burger to continue eating it.

Jisung and the other were dressed similarly, the only difference was that instead of a coat, Jisung wore a black dyed jean jacket with way too many tears and patches to be still wearable (there’s even a bit on the side where he tied it back up with extra shoelace, and it kinda looked great), and the fact that Jisung had a turtleneck under his shirt, along with a little more jewelry.

“I heard enough. It was a short conversation.” The freckled boy replied, scoffing. “What’s your name?” He asked.

“Jisung.” Jisung said, sipping on his smoothie slowly.

“Yours?”

“Felix.” Felix said, sliding into the seat next to Jisung.

“I didn’t say you could sit next to me.” Jisung shot, not looking back at Felix. Not yet.

“I didn’t ask.” Felix was just as quick, eyes trained on Jisung.

“I feel like you want something from me.”

“You’re cute. Is a date on the table?”

Jisung sputtered, looking to Felix with surprise.

“What?” Felix was enjoying his reaction. “You’re cute. You have good fashion sense. I like the way your hair frames your face. You’re interesting. Let’s go on a date.”

“Shameless flirting. You one of those true crime nerds?”

“No. Having a bit of a mental breakdown though. And grew up in a fucked family. Might have something to do with it.” Felix shrugged. He licked his lips. “Maybe I just have an appetite for pretty boys who’ve seen some shit.”

Don’t fall for the weird fucker, don’t fall for the weird fucker, don’t fall for the weird-

Felix chuckled.

Jisung grinned. “I guess you got this pretty boy to fall for your charm. Where are you taking me on a date?”

Felix was...ethereal.

The abandoned mall they ended up breaking into was cool and all, but Felix was...beautiful. And maybe Jisung is already going back on his promise to himself to never make friends with anyone who shows remote interest in him again, but he can’t help it. Not with Felix. Felix is...well...special? No. Maybe Jisung was just attached to him because he didn’t make Jisung want to bash his own head in and have his brains splatter against the floor.

"Why’d they look at you like that?" Felix asked, walking around the broken off piece of wood that fell from the floors above of the mall. It was huge- it’s a wonder how it ever became abandoned.

"Cause they think I'm the kid that murdered my friend." Jisung said, sipping from his smoothie. He got it in a cup to go.

"That's pretty metal." Felix said.

"What?" Jisung stopped and looked at him.

"Being the it girl? Or...well...it boy, I guess, in your case." Felix said, before sipping from his soda.

Jisung continued to walk. "It boy huh...?" He snorted. "Never thought of it like that." He murmured.

"Mm...I'm an it boy too, if you think about it. You know the cults around here?"

"You were gonna be a sacrifice or something?"

"No...no I was a follower- tricked- manipulated. Beaten. Tried to save the sacrifice though." Felix murmured. 

"What happened?"

"He died."

"Guess the sacrifice thing worked out well after all."

"Yeah, guess so."

A silence fell between them as they walked up an escalator that was definitely no longer working, Jisung running out of smoothie.

“They all died. I was supposed to, too.” Felix said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Drank the Kool aid?”

“Drank some sort of homemade punch with rat poison.” Felix answered.

“Mm. Drink rat poison often? Maybe you were immune.”

“No. But I was immune. Didn’t die at the same time after it was forced down my throat.” Felix said, sighing.

“Now, that’s some badass it boy shit right there.” Jisung said, sighing as they made it to the 3rd floor. He looked up and down the empty space in the middle of the floors- where you could see everything. “Huh.” He commented out loud.

“Hmm?” Felix asked, looking as well.

“Five floors.”

“And a rooftop floor.”

“Is the rooftop a good place to make out?”

“Only if you’d like the danger of possibly rolling off.”

Jisung looked back to Felix. Beautiful Felix.

Teeth clashed. Jisung had only kissed a few times in his life, but in his relatively short experience, that was definitely a new one. Although, when Felix dug his teeth into Jisung’s lip, Jisung decided it wasn’t bad. He liked it.

When Felix was working off his jacket he liked the feeling of the other’s small hands dancing up his sides.

When he was pressed back into the wall of the small structure housing the top of the staircase, he found he liked how Felix seemed to have a lot of muscle for someone who was of smaller height.

The part he didn’t really like was when Felix pulled out a dagger identical to the one Chan had, smiling as he plunged it straight into Jisung.

Fuck.

Jisung’s mouth hung open as he made a strangled noise, body feeling heavy and Jisung immediately feeling a disconnect as he crumpled to the ground.

“Mmm...Channie didn’t deserve to have you be his good deed to get him back in with our family. Our friends. Changbin was enough. But he’s so greedy for what he can’t have.” Felix sighed, kicking Jisung’s shoulder gently and easily flipping him over with just his boot alone, pushing into Jisung and crouching down slightly. Jisung cried out, tears gradually becoming bigger and faster.

“What the fuck!?” He whispered, not having the energy to make his curses louder.

“You know...I have another name.” Felix said. “A Korean one. My brother calls me Yongbok.” He said.

Yongbok.

Jisung had only heard him mentioned in passing. Chan’s brother. According to Chan, he was paranoid. Not well. Grew obsessed with things and was greedy. When he wanted something he got it. Every time Chan mentioned him, Jisung felt a shiver run down his spine.

_Yongbok._

_”Fuck. I really liked you too. But you see...Yongbok got Jealous and...I needed a sacrifice anyways.”_

He was Chan’s brother.

And Jisung was the object that seemed to catch his eye.

When Jisung made it to hell he was gonna punch Chan’s stupid face over and over again and make Yongbok watch, and then do the same shit in reverse.

“There can only be one it girl at the end of movies you know? But it’s gonna be neither of us. Thought about having someone else involved, but it’s much easier this way.” Yongbok said, watching Jisung crawl painfully slow. He walked a few steps, catching up to Jisung in a matter of seconds, crouching down and holding up Jisung by his blonde dyed long hair.

“Your roots are showing.” Felix said, examining the hair in his hand.

“Never got a haircut in prison.” Jisung choked out, head hitting the ground as Felix created another stab wound near his left shoulder. He screamed out, writhing in pain as Felix pulled the knife out, blood pooling immediately.

“Fuck!” Jisung screamed, eyes squeezed shut and kicking his foot out of anger, trying to handle the pain.

“Channie was right. I was a little too jealous that he got to have you. I was so glad when he settled for Changbin. Killing himself back at our home after killing your friend. He’ll get home now- safely, and now, I have you to myself.” Felix murmured.

“Has….Has anyone ever told you...how fucked up...you are?” Jisung spat, vision fading.

“Mmm….multiple times baby.” Felix said, laughing. He crouched down, getting close to Jisung’s ear. “Every. Single. One. is now a dead cute boy. Onto the next one.” He murmured, pausing before licking Jisung’s cheek.

“I fucking hate cult bitches.” Jisung murmured, eyes fluttering as his breathing became more laboured, the man groaning when Felix started to drag him across the rooftop.

“Mm...You’re going to be a nice addition after this life.” Felix murmured, forcing their lips together again. Jisung thoroughly did _not_ enjoy this.

When they parted again, Jisung smiled a little. Then he laughed.

“What? What is it?” Felix asked, frowning.

“Nothing- nothing..” Jisung murmured, blood dripping slightly from his mouth.

“Fucking tell me.” Felix growled, moving his head closer.

Jisung moved back as fast as he could before his head was colliding with Felix’s, Felix cursing as he dropped the other. Jisung cried out in pain, but tried as hard as he could to get up. Despite the now throbbing head- Felix was having none of it.

Grabbing the knife he had just dropped moments earlier, he jumped on Jisung, stabbing once. Then again. Then again, and again, and again. Until he was sure Jisung wasn’t moving. Until he was sure he was _dead_.

Felix exhaled as he raised the knife, head tilted towards the sky with his eyes closed as he took a few deep breaths.

After a few moments of silence, he took the knife with both hands, steadying it- building his own confidence.

He plunged it into his own abdomen, gasping in pain. He would definitely die. If not from the mix of blood on the knife, then from the blood loss.

He toppled over on top of the now dead man, his head turned towards Jisung’s.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“Thank you, for letting me ascend.”

When Jisung opened his eyes, he was in a field of dead grass. Wind was blowing- the sun was out. It was nice.

But he should be dead.

Why was he wearing all red? His pants, his shoes, his shirt- it was all a dark red color.

He got up slowly, looking around. There wasn’t anything for miles except the dead grass and a dead tree, twisting. It looked almost like it was trying to reach out to Jisung.

He turned around to see a very _large_ group of people (the population of his town, and then some, maybe…?), wearing all white, staring right at him.

In the center of them? Felix. He was closer to Jisung than the others by feet. He was also wearing white.

Jisung noticed there was one other person wearing red like him.

“Welcome to your home in the next life.” Felix said with a smile, holding out his hand.

He fucking killed Jisung- Jisung should be out for his head right now.

Instead, Jisung took Felix’s hand, letting him lead him to the large mass of people.

**Author's Note:**

> lol
> 
> twt @danbaihe  
> am active sometimes, other times am a lil bitch that drops off the face of the earth lmao


End file.
